


Pokemon GO

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Dick sulkily. So much for nobody knowing about his guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon GO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is absolutely not meant as bashing of any of the teams. And I don't really understand why everyone makes fun of yellow team.  
>  **WARNING:** Swearing.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Batman and it's characters.

Jason hovered his finger over the shield icon uncertainly for a moment. He was feeling adventurous, so he hit icon for exit instead. If nothing else, he always could collect his daily prize later. That’s what his well maintained gyms were for.

He checked carefully that all the sounds were off, secured his phone and went on patrol. He took over some gyms between beating up the thugs. He even managed to catch and hatch some of the little monsters to broaden his collection.

Finally, after the last group of drug dealers he decided to call it a night. He found a quiet place and pulled out his phone. And stared. The number in the shield icon was showing him a big, fat zero. Not seven, like it should after his patrol tonight. Not even three, indicating the gyms near his safe house were still his. Just zero.

Someone had took over his gyms!

Jason growled in annoyance and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He retraced his patrol route, just enough to check on the gyms he took over. All of them, and few others, were conquered by one person.

“Fucking Yellow,” Jason muttered.

He made his way to his safe house and reclaimed his three gyms. By the time he was done and satisfied they won’t be easily claimed by another team the dawn was approaching. Jason sighed tiredly and went to bed.

When he got up a few hours later, the gyms were still his. In the evening, when he was readying for patrol, the gyms still were under his control. But when he got back, they were claimed by the same Yellow person as the night before. Jason just shook his head. He already claimed his daily bonus, so he decided to deal with that in the morning.

The next evening the gyms were conquered by Yellow even before Jason went on patrol and took his prize. They had higher prestige than usual, so Red Hood couldn’t take his time to reclaim them. Cursing, Jason went to beat some thugs up and then spend the rest of his night raising prestige in his three gyms.

“God fucking dammit!” Jason growled three days later as he finished reclaiming his third gym only to see the other two were already conquered back by Yellow.

“Little Wing?” came the quiet question from behind Jason’s back.

Red Hood jumped slightly in surprise and cursed. The last thing Jason wanted was someone, especially one of the Bats, finding out the adult, badass vigilante was playing _Pokemon GO_. He hurriedly pressed the button to lock his screen and turned to scowl at his unwanted company.

“What do you want?” he snarled at Nightwing.

Dick tilted his head, considering him for a moment, not at all fazed by Jason’s rudeness.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked.

“Just peachy,” Jason answered. “Now, go away. I have things to do.”

Dick smiled and bounced on his toes.

“Can I help?”

Jason hesitated. If Dick was around, maybe he saw this Yellow person, whom was pain in the ass for Jason these past few days. But how he could ask him about it without giving away why he wanted to know?

Just then a phone pinged with a familiar sound. Jason was sure he turned off any sounds from his, so that meant…

“Sorry,” Nightwing sheepishly reached for his phone and started tapping. “I forgot to turn the sounds back off.”

Intrigued, Jason moved closer. Dick looked up at him, sending him a smile and went back to the phone. Red Hood peered at the screen. Just as he expected upon hearing the sound, Dick was playing _Pokemon GO_. But that wasn’t what caught Jason’s attention, no.

Under the avatar and yellow experience bar was a very familiar nickname.

“You...” Jason sputtered.

“Hey!” Dick pulled his phone closer to his body defensively, completely misinterpreting Jason’s shocked outrage. “It’s a fun game.”

“You...” Red Hood repeated.

“I get bored on slow nights,” Nightwing continued to defend himself. “It’s something to fill my time with.”

“You fucking asshole!” Jason finally managed. “Stay away from my gyms!”

“Your gyms?” Dick asked after a few seconds of silence. “You’re playing too?”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Dick sulkily. So much for nobody knowing about his guilty pleasure.

Nightwing stepped up and plastered himself to his back, wrapping his arms around him and digging his chin into his shoulder. Red Hood tried to shrug him off, but Dick held on.

“It’s alright, Little Wing,” Nightwing hummed. “You’re allowed to play whatever you want.”

“I know that!” Jason scoffed.

“Good,” Dick replied and fell silent.

Jason waited. When after a few minutes the expected teasing didn’t come he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the warmth of Dick’s body at his back. Nightwing made a contented noise at this and pushed even closer. The freaking cuddle monster.

After a minute Jason chuckled.

“Team Instinct, Dick?” he asked. “Really?”

Nightwing just grinned.


End file.
